


Mine

by YaoiBatman



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is jealous of a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Luke watched Rory as she continued to make conversation with the tall and slightly buff man with the blue eyes and, though he will never admit it, nice smile.

Everything about this male screamed sex appeal and it took everything in Luke not to just throw a steaming pot of hot coffee at the mans unmarked face. After all, Rory would kill him for ruining a perfectly good pot of heavenly coffee.

After five torturous minutes later, " _Finally_!," the man steps out of his dinner.

It took only three seconds to pull Rory and him out of sight and into his arms after he was gone.

His chest vibrated with her giggles. “He was asking for direction, Luke. You worry to much.” 

But he wasn’t listening, instead concentrated on pulling his wife closer to his body, almost suggestively against him.

“Mine,” was the only thing he said before pulling Rory in a passionate kiss.


End file.
